


Commander in Chief

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, general ridiculousness, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Anonymous asked: I don't think I've ever seen George Washington in a modern!au. Just saying





	Commander in Chief

He turns down the narrow corridor, trying not to look like he’s fleeing from the shouting match between Secretary Jefferson and Secretary Hamilton.

It’s not about anything they discussed in the meeting, but it could be anything from their position on Spain’s latest missive or their preferred Pokémon.

(Jack had let him play a few rounds on his DS once. Surprisingly entertaining)

The hallways seem to have gotten longer, and he wishes he was back in Virginia, in his own house.

And as he walks past another screen (seriously, do they need that many?) that tells him FOX is still playing that awful soundbite (the one time he’s ever cursed in public, possibly the only time _ever_ and it’s a meme) wishes he was able to turn on a damn television without seeing his face plastered all over it.

He drops onto his desk, to find Bill Lee (who he’s beginning to suspect is an actual gift from Heaven) has left him lunch.

He eats it one handed, scrolling through his phone with the other. His emails, most of the subject lines screaming about the Laurens incident, are too much to digest with lunch. He opens his latest schedule update instead.

There’s a meeting with General Scott (joy) and General Lee (double joy), a meeting with Ambassador Lafayette (non-sarcastic joy), then Tallmadge “dropping off” briefs written by ‘John Bolton’ (anticipation and dread; with Sackett gone he’s not entirely sure he can reign him in successfully. Given that he _is_ the CIA that’s…troubling).

He sighs.

It’s the sort of thing he wishes he could ask his brother about.

Or Martha, but he thinks they haven’t managed an actual meal together since his inauguration.

He’s been asked to lead, and it’s a lot to ask.

Then his phone pings, and of course it’s her.

(She’s more popular than he is. He thinks it’s the one time the general public has shown anything resembling taste and intelligence.)

It’s still amazing, how well she _knows_ him.

It’s a picture of the orange tabby she named Alexander for an entire host of reasons, curled on the budgets she’s been working on. His heart curls and uncurls. He fills the whole textbox, how much he loves and misses her.

He doesn’t finish lunch, but he thinks it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is a reference to Martha Washington’s son, therefore his step-son, John Parke Custis. All accounts say they got on pretty well.
> 
> The swearing is of course Monmouth, but it’s also a little the Sarkozy saying “casse-toi” incident.
> 
> Everyone knows the tomcat story, though it’s probably not true. The cat would have actually been called Hamilton but I like Alexander better.
> 
> I love the idea of GWash playing Pokémon.


End file.
